


Джонни идет в школу

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kid Fic, kids OC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: На какой факультет отправит старая шляпа сына Гермионы Грейнджер и Драко Малфоя?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Блэку за вычитку! Все ошибки, что остались, - мои и только мои))
> 
> POV Джонни Малфоя :)

Джонни Малфою как раз исполнилось десять лет, когда он вдруг понял, что отвертеться от Хогвартса ему не удастся.

На праздновании десятого дня рождения каждый взрослый счел своим долгом сообщить ему, что через год он наконец-то пойдет в магическую школу. И что этой школой непременно будет именно Хогвартс.

Вообще-то, Джонни уже два года как ходил в обычную маггловскую школу, и ему там очень нравилось. Его лучший друг (не считая Сева и Рози, конечно, но они же скорее как брат и сестра) был магглом. Его звали Майкл Кин, и он учился вместе с Джонни.

В девять лет Малфой-младший даже ненадолго влюбился в маггловскую девочку по имени Джанет из параллельного класса. У девочки были голубые глаза, пшеничная коса до попы и очень громкий голос. Почему-то именно голос нравился в ней Джонни больше всего. Но Джанет выбрала толстяка Кайла на год старше, и Джонни на некоторое время в женщинах разочаровался. Лет до тринадцати, как минимум.

Если честно, до своего десятого дня рождения о Хогвартсе Джонни почти не думал – с тех пор, как в раннем детстве разобрался в хитросплетении родительских семейных отношений, истории их знакомства и прочих малоаппетитных деталях многолетней давности. Тетя Милли ему тогда очень помогла, за что он ей был благодарен. Собственно, о Хогвартсе он и вспоминал иногда только потому, что там преподавала тетя Милли.

Но тут, в один день, все вдруг изменилось. Джонни понял, что должен всерьез задуматься о собственном будущем.

В Хогвартс ему не хотелось. Давно прочитанная «Новейшая история Хогвартса», газетные статьи, кое-какие воспоминания взрослых – как-то это все убеждало в том, что Хогвартс - не самое лучшее место для учебы. Однако, как он с удивлением выяснил, родители, несмотря на неприятные воспоминания, а также всякие вещи, о которых они не говорили, но о которых в свое время много писал «Пророк» (а Джонни основательно покопался в подшивке), все же считали свои учебные годы на удивление приятным временем. О школе они обычно говорили с поражающим сына умилением.

Кроме всего прочего, в их воспоминаниях все время фигурировала вражда между гриффиндором и слизерином. Джонни был мальчиком мирным, он не любил ссориться, ругаться и драться. В конце концов, в мире оставалось слишком много непрочитанных книг и непроясненных загадок, а с каждым прожитым днем свободного от учебы времени становилось все меньше и меньше. Взрослым, судя по его наблюдениям, приходилось еще тяжелее. Тратить силы еще и на то, чтобы выяснять, зеленый галстук или бордовый выглядит более эстетично, ему казалось нерациональным. Ну, и потом, похоже, что, попади он в гриффиндор, будет огорчен папа, а в слизерин – вообще все остальные.

Правда, Хьюго рассказал ему, что у них в рэвенкло не тратят время на всякую ерунду, но беда была в том, что, по мнению Хьюго, все, не относящееся к учебе, было ерундой. Если так полагали все студенты-воронята, то места среди них Джонни тоже не было.

Хаффлпаффцев же по какой-то непонятной причине многие считали приземленными и недалекими. Обосновать это мнение, правда, никто не мог, но и опровержений от хаффлпаффцев он тоже не слышал. Это заставляло задуматься.

Еще Джонни был Малфой. Фамилия эта, насколько Джонни мог судить, даже сейчас, через много лет после второй магической войны, вызывала противоречивую реакцию. Джонни много читал про войну, про победителей и проигравших, и ему было совершенно понятно, что в Хогвартсе учились как дети тех, кто считал Драко Малфоя предателем крови, так и тех, кто не мог поверить, что от Малфоев бывает хоть какой-то толк. Джонни предполагал, что все эти разногласия его жизнь в школе не облегчат.

В общем, в Хогвартс Джонни Малфою совершенно не хотелось.

Он сразу понял, что атакой в лоб проблему не решишь. Нужно было искать обходные пути. Он обдумал мысль по секрету сказать отцу, что хочет в Дурмштранг, а матери – что мечтает о Бобатоне, и посмотреть, что получится, но, в конце концов, решил, что такая интрига может закончиться очень печально в первую очередь для него самого. Еще, чего доброго, не купят обещанную взрослую метлу. Джонни даже почти собрался посоветоваться с тетей Милли, но побоялся, что ей, профессору Хогвартса, может быть неприятно, что он почему-то не хочет идти в ее школу.

В результате Джонни все же принял решение поговорить с родителями начистоту. Для этого разговора он выбрал субботний вечер, когда, на удивление, ни у мамы, ни у папы не было дежурства, и, что еще удивительнее, никто не пришел к ним в гости, и они сами тоже никуда не пошли. Мама читала на диване, папа за столом исписывал черными чернилами уже, кажется, пятый фут пергамента и временами бормотал себе под нос слова, которые Джонни с удивлением распознавал как запрещенные их школьным учителем. Дома запрещенных слов не было, но от папы он все равно такого раньше не слышал.

Джонни несколько раз запустил по полу магический паровоз, дождался, когда отец поставит последнюю точку, отложит перо и с наслаждением распрямится. Тогда Джонни остановил паровоз, встал и сказал:

\- Мама и папа. У меня к вам очень серьезное дело.

Вечером в постели, размышляя о проведенных переговорах, он решил, что сделал все, что было в его силах. Упоминание о василиске в канализационных трубах сильно укрепило его позиции (папа еще в сердцах помянул какую-то горгулью – этот факт Джонни запомнил для будущего исследования), но побледневшая мама вовремя заявила, что в Дурмштанге слишком большое внимание до сих пор уделяют темной магии, не говоря о том, что там ужасно холодно. При упоминании о Бобатоне отец мечтательно проговорил: «Да, и правда, вейлы…» - и вопрос с отправлением Джонни именно в Хогвартс был решен ровно в эту секунду окончательно и бесповоротно. Малфой-младший решил, что это был запрещенный прием со стороны Драко, но оставил мысли о мести на потом. Его кумиром в вопросах наказания обидчиков уже несколько лет был граф Монте-Кристо.

В общем, первого сентября 2016 года Джонни Малфой ехал в школу на Хогвартс-экспрессе вместе с многочисленными друзьями. Сев ужасно дергался, потому что очень хотел в слизерин (природа его желания была Джонни не ясна), а Джим заранее застращал его какими-то ужасными ужасами, связанными со змеиным факультетом. Конечно, дядя Гарри постарался сына успокоить, но, похоже, не слишком-то ему это удалось. Джонни уже даже было подумал, что стоит пойти на слизерин в качестве группы поддержки для Сева, но Поттеру знакомство с сортировочной шляпой предстояло на несколько фамилий позже, чем Малфою, и если Северус в последний момент передумает, даст слабину и все-таки попросит отправить его в гриффиндор, то Джонни окажется в крайне идиотском положении. Так что он решил не дергаться и придерживаться давно уже разработанного плана действий.

Когда профессор Синистра надела ему на голову сортировочную шляпу, Джонни вежливо подумал: «Добрый вечер».

\- Кого я вижу! – воскликнул бодрый голос в его голове, совсем не вязавшийся в представлении Джонни с потрепанным головным убором. – Сын Грейнджер и Малфоя! Кто бы мог подумать!

«Да, это я», - немного раздраженно подумал Джонни. Он уже предвкушал, как часто ему предстоит в школе слышать эту или похожую по смыслу фразу.

\- Ну что, Джонни, уверенности в себе тебе не занимать, куража тем более, ума… О, тобой бы гордился, пожалуй, любой факультет! Какой ты выберешь? Слизерин? Гриффиндор? Или наука тебя привлекает больше? Какой факультет, Джонни?

Оказывается, сортировочная шляпа болтлива. Кто бы мог подумать.

Он ответил.

Шляпа поперхнулась радостным восклицанием и сползла на правое ухо. Она бы и совсем упала с головы, если бы он не ухватил ее за поля и не натянул на затылок.

\- Ты уверен? – спросила она. – Ты не пожалеешь?

«Я буду отличным хаффлпаффцем, - подумал Джонни. - Я ответственный, усидчивый, упрямый… Что вам еще надо? Мне претит мысль о соревновании факультетов. Я не хочу быть героем, я не хочу быть великим волшебником, я не хочу быть ученым. Я хочу жить и радоваться жизни. Я еще столько книг не прочитал, на столько вопросов не нашел ответ. Да что ответ, я еще и не знаю, как задать эти вопросы. Мне все интересно. Я барсуков люблю, в конце концов!»

\- А ты знаешь, что многие говорят о хаффлпаффе? – задумчиво спросила шляпа.

«Все я знаю, - окончательно разозлился Джонни. – И все знают, что это бред. Вранье. Седрик Диггори был хаффлпаффцем. И он бы победил, если бы не дядя Гарри… Ну, неважно. Я хочу на хаффлпафф. Точка».

Шляпа помолчала несколько секунд.

\- Врешь ты все, - наконец с обидой сказала она.

«Я?»

\- Про барсуков ты только что придумал.

«Ну, хорошо, - согласился Джонни, - придумал. Но вообще они милые зверьки. Я бы мог их полюбить. И не в барсуках дело. Скорее всего, когда я буду на седьмом курсе, опять проведут турнир трех школ волшебников. И я сделаю все, чтобы Хогвартс снова представлял студент хаффлпаффа. И я сделаю все, чтобы победить. Я смогу, вы мне верите?»

Шляпа вздохнула.

\- Вот и Хельга тоже была упрямица… - пробормотала она.

И, без паузы, заорала на весь зал, так что Джонни чуть со стула не свалился: «Хаффлпафф!»

Джонни дорого бы дал за то, чтобы видеть лица родителей в тот момент, когда они узнают радостную новость. Впрочем, прямо перед ним был преподавательский стол, и лица профессоров представили ему всю гамму эмоций – от веселого изумления до недоуменного раздражения. Удивлены были все, кроме, кажется, тети Милли («Профессора Булстроуд», - поправился он мысленно). Она быстро обвела взглядом потрясенных коллег, ухмыльнулась, подмигнула Джонни и незаметно показала ему большой палец.

Джонни подошел к своему столу, полному смеющихся аплодирующих людей, пожал руки старостам и уселся с краю, около белобрысого парня-второкурсника.

\- Ну, ты зажег, Малфой, - восхищенно сказал парень, - а тебе ведь слизерин уже и место приготовил.

\- А гриффиндор не приготовил? - несколько более резко, чем собирался, спросил Джонни.

Парень расхохотался.

\- Спокойно, не хотел я тебя обидеть, правда! Просто, если честно, старшекурсники сегодня на тебя и на Поттера делали ставки. В основном считали, что ты попадешь в слизерин, а он – в гриффиндор. Поставил бы я на хаффлпафф – озолотился бы!

Джонни рассмеялся.

\- Кто-то, может, и озолотился. Знал бы – потребовал свою долю. Тебя как зовут?

\- Стэн. А ты Джон, да? Ты там так долго сидел, я чуть имя твое не забыл!..

Тем временем шляпа распределила уже пятерых студентов (из них еще одного в хаффлпафф – маленький худой пацан скромно пристроился на уголке стола, наискосок от Джонни), - и профессор Синистра водрузила ее на голову Северусу. Шляпа только прикоснулась к волосам Поттера и немедленно провозгласила:

\- Слизерин!

«Вот еще кто-то озолотился», - прошептал Джонни Стэну, аплодируя изо всех сил, и они оба чуть не сползли под стол от смеха.

Больше Джонни за распределением не следил – он с легкой нервозностью наблюдал за появляющимися в зале совами. Оставалось только надеяться, что родители не догадаются прислать ему громовещатель. Ну конечно нет, не настолько же он их шокировал. Или настолько?..

Наконец в окно влетела смутно знакомая сова. Она покружила над столами, сбросила пергамент Северусу (сова тети Джинни, сообразил Джонни) и направилась к нему. Он подхватил пергамент прямо над стаканом с тыквенным соком, развернул и прочитал:

«Шалость удалась, а, Джонни? Хотел бы я видеть лицо Макгонагалл! Дж.У.

Джон, ты знаешь, я ничего не понимаю в этой вашей системе, но мне все хором говорят, что это важно, так что я тебя на всякий случай поздравляю! Т.Х.

Ты молодец, Джонни, мы за тебя очень рады! Это был ход конем! Р.У. и Л.Л.

Не говори Джиму и Севу, но нам кажется, что теперь кубок будет у Хаффлпаффа. Хотя мы знаем, что ваш факультет это все не очень волнует. Ты молодец! Дж. и Г. П.

Ты не знаешь, что это значит, и слава Мерлину, но ты настоящий Малфой. Меня это пугает. Я тобой очень горжусь, сын. Твой ошеломленный отец.

Я тебя люблю. Мама»

Джонни перечитывал письмо по третьему разу (и как раз пытался придумать, у кого из взрослых можно было бы ненавязчиво выяснить, что значит «настоящий Малфой»), когда рядом с ним появился маленький эльф, кинул ему в тарелку записку и исчез.

Джонни выловил пергамент из подливки, аккуратно помахал им, стараясь не разбрызгать соус на соседей, и развернул.

Размашистым почерком тети Милли («Профессора Булстроуд», - сказал он сам себе еще раз) в нем было написано:

«А я говорила твоим родителям, что если они тебя не послушают, то ты всем непременно покажешь. Так держать, Малфой! Hufflepuffs rule!»


End file.
